Decisiones
by Zen-Wistalia
Summary: Luego de que Natsu los abandono una vez mas, Lucy se embarca con el pequeño Happy en un viaje hacia el gremio, embarazada y muy enferma corre a auxiliarse en brazos de sus amigos. Una historia llena de drama, pasión y amistad... AU
1. Capítulo 1

Sus cabellos rubios como el oro se mecían suavemente entre el viento que elogiaba su belleza cada vez que soplaba vivido e imponente, su cabeza gacha ayudaba a que su mirada se centrara en sus pies descalzos, que se hundían suavemente en la arena, que era suave y rugosa a la vez, La playa siempre fue un lugar especial para ella, por esa razón, había decidido pasar por allí una vez más y contemplar el sol poniéndose cerca del mar, ese mar que estaba nervioso como el corazón de ella. Sus manos bajaron a la cuna temporal en la que se había convertido su vientre, al levantar la vista, lágrimas volaron y se perdieron entre la arena, había salvado al mundo dos veces, peno tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerse cargo de un bebe, y más... cuando lo tendría que hacer totalmente sola... Lucy respiro un poco, para calmar su llanto, y en ese respiro, un mareo que la hizo caer se apodero de ella, estaba débil... muy débil, cada día su salud decaía más, sus manos se apretaron en su vientre suavemente, siete meses ya... desde que él los había vuelto a abandonar sin mirar atrás, sin contestar alguna carta, Natsu Dragneel, había desaparecido de sus vidas, y hacia solo cuatro semanas que Lucy empaco sus cosas y las del pequeño Happy y se embarcaron en un viaje cuyo destino era el gremio, allí los acogerían sin preguntar nada, ella lo sabía muy bien; o al menos ese era el plan que ella le hacía ver a su pequeño creciendo en su vientre, pero... muy dentro de ella, sabía que era por otra cosa... tenía el presentimiento que su cuerpo no aguantaría el parto... alguien debía cuidar de Happy y su bebe...y como Natsu no volvía y ella estaba segura de que no volvería, debía dejarlos seguros...

\- ¿Lucy? ¡Lucy! – Gritaba Happy corriendo con agua en las manos, no podía creer que solo habían pasado 10 minutos desde que la dejo allí y fue a buscar agua, al verla tirada en el suelo se asustó, Lucy, aunque no era su madre biológica, lo amaba como si lo fuera y él también la amaba demasiado, Natsu los había abandonado, pero él jamás se separaría de su madre, y menos ahora, que su hermano venia en camino.

\- ¿Happy...? – Susurro ella intentando levantarse – Estoy bien... calma –

Él se incorporó para levantarla cuidadosamente, y ella poso su mano blanca y suave en la mejilla de su pequeño.

\- Lucy... no te vez bien... volvamos a casa... por favor... -Imploro Happy.

\- Cariño... no quiero que estemos solos... además, ¿no quieres ver a Wendy? ¿No quieres que ella conozca a su hermanito? – Lucy sonreía como que, si no le costara en nada hablar, él le devolvió la sonrisa con ternura y le acaricio el vientre.

\- ¡Entonces vamos al gremio Lucy! – Exclamo el niño con entusiasmo. Lucy rio suavemente, tomaron agua y otra vez, se pusieron en camino al gremio.

Cuando Wendy escucho tocar la puerta, corrió hacia ella como que si su vida dependiera de ello, no sabía si eran cosas de ella, pero creyó haber escuchado la voz de ella... la mujer que se había convertido en su madre, que tanto quería, y que hacía siete meses que no veía, abrió la puerta con fuerza y poso sus ojos en los de Lucy, que le sonrió con un amor incalculable, Wendy corrió a abrazarla pero, se paró en el acto, y miro el vientre de ella, luego subió la mirada nuevamente, estaba casi en shock, hasta que Happy hablo por fin.

\- ¡Wendy! ¡Vamos a tener un hermanito! –Dijo con gran felicidad, tocando el vientre de su madre.

Wendy al fin había entendido por qué el vientre de Lucy había crecido demasiado, pues en este crecía su hermano, muchas preguntas surgieron a la vez, pero no le importo, solo se abalanzo sobre Lucy y le abrazo, allí estaban los tres, abrazándose suavemente, como una madre y sus pequeños. Quizás no compartían lazos sanguíneos, pero el amor que se tenían iba más allá de todas las fronteras, en ese instante, Lucy se separó un poco para respirar, no soportaba la idea de que sus pulmones no estuvieran funcionando bien, se cansaba muy rápido, no podía pasar mucho tiempo de pie, Wendy, vio en los ojos de Lucy, dolor... mucho dolor, miro a los lados y se dio cuenta de la cruda verdad... Aun Natsu no había vuelto... El maestro le había contado unos días después de irse del gremio, Natsu había dejado nuevamente a Lucy y a Happy solos... no pregunto ni dijo nada, para ser una niña pequeña era madura, y sabía lo que se debía preguntar y lo que no.

\- Wendy, pequeña, ¿dónde está el maestro? – Pregunto Lucy sacando a la pequeña de sus pensamientos, Happy en cambio comenzaba a acomodar sus cosas en un cuarto, que Wendy les había mostrado.

\- Está en el consejo Lucy, Erza fue de misión con el resto, quedándose solamente Laxus y Gray el cual tiene que trabajar solo unos días, él dijo que se tardaría, porque compraría unos repuestos para algunas cosas del gremio -.

\- Comprendo pequeña, esperen aquí ¿sí? Juega con Happy mientras saludo a Laxus ¿ok? – Lucy tenía su mano en la cabeza de la niña y acariciaba su cabello con suavidad.

\- ¡Está bien Lucy! –Exclamo la pequeña y corrió a jugar con Happy.

Una vez sola, tomo aire, y se dirigió al pozo. Sabía muy bien que hablar con Laxus e intentar explicarle las cosas no era nada fácil, y mucho menos a Gray, pero al menos él no estaba y no iba a tener que explicarles a los dos juntos, pero sí que iba a ser difícil, como le confesaría que estaba allí, en ese estado y muy enferma... y mucho más difícil explicar que el padre, que no pensaba decir quién era no estaba allí.

Laxus gritaba a algunos trabajadores que estaban allí, no había cambiado en nada, era el mismo amargado de antaño, aquel que siempre se asomaba a la barra del bar solo a hablar cuando fuera necesario, aquel que los ayudo en muchas batallas... y... por supuesto, muy amigo de ella y Natsu.

Se acerco un poco más y respiro hondo, sabía muy bien que ver a la cara a Laxus y confesar todo lo que tenía que confesar le haría perder la cordura y se enfurecería mucho, pero debía hacerlo, Laxus era muy cercano a ella. El vestido que llevaba le hacía lucir como una niña, el blanco perlado y el encaje le hacía ver hermosa, de verdad que Lucy parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con su cabello rubio que se mecía en el viento, y sus ojos achocolatados que harían que cualquier enemigo se compadeciera de esa mirada, era tierna, pero a la vez muy fuerte.

Por fin Laxus volteo hacia ella, ese suave aroma que Lucy desprendía era inconfundible, ¿Vainilla? ¿Fresa tal vez? No lo sabía, pero era suave y aromático, le encantaba, al voltear llevaba una sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció en un instante, busco con su mirada a alguien más que no estaba, solo ella, no había más nadie a su lado, las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Lucy confirmaron sus sospechas... Estaba sola...

\- Laxus yo...- Se apresuro a explicar Lucy.

\- No expliques nada... solo responde esto... ¿Quién es, y donde está el padre? – Estaba muy serio.

¿Cómo responder una pregunta a la que se le tenía tanto terror? ¿Cómo decir eso? ¿Cómo explicar? Fácil... No se responde.

\- No importa quién es el padre, ni donde esta... - Las palabras de Lucy hicieron que Laxus se enfureciera demasiado, una caja que estaba cerca recibió esa molestia en forma de patada y se partió en miles de pedazos, Lucy a la que consideraba su hermana menor había llegado embarazada, sola y sin saber quién era el padre de la criatura, desde que su padre los había atacado, no había sentido tanta ira.

\- ¿Dónde está Natsu? – Se limito a preguntar y al ver que Lucy se sobresaltó, estaba molesto, pero no podía ponerla a ella peor de lo que ya estaba.

\- Dos días después de la fiesta en nuestra casa – Miro al suelo – volvió a marcharse y no lo encontré por ninguna parte... –

\- Tsk... para completar... - Miro a Lucy, esta se veía más indefensa que nunca, era su deber ayudarla, iba a hablar, pero ella interrumpió.

\- Sé que estás enojado... Se que quizás no quieras mirarme Laxus, pero ustedes son mi familia, la única que me queda, al verme sola en ese lugar con Happy, me sentí mal... debía correr a donde estaba mi familia, y acudí a ustedes... te ruego, Laxus te imploro que me recibas... por favor... - Hablaba con su voz cortada, al final agacho su cuerpo en señal de respeto.

A Laxus le temblaron los labios, soltó lágrimas, que Lucy no vio, se apresuró a levantarla y le abrazo con fuerza, Lucy sonrió y lloro más, lloro eso que tenía dentro y no podía soltar sola.

\- ¡Qué demonios! Este niño... - Lucy le interrumpió

\- ¡O niña! –rio con suavidad

\- Bueno, o niña, ¡tendrá muchos papas y muchas mamas! Lucy... no estás sola en el mundo, quizás hasta Natsu vuelva y ayude también –

Lo último hizo que Lucy se pusiera nerviosa.

\- Gracias Laxus... Gracias... - Agradeció Lucy y le abrazo también.

\- ¡Eh! Vamos a casa, ¡llamaremos a Jellal! ¡Necesitamos ampliar el lugar! Jaja – Se burlo Laxus y Lucy rio.

\- Deja las cosas así, estamos bien, no te preocupes Laxus –

Y conversando ambos abrieron la puerta del gremio donde Wendy y Happy les esperaban sonrientes. Ya había saltado con logros el primer muro, Laxus no estaba enojado con ella, al contrario, se sentía feliz y hasta llamaba a Jellal para arreglar el gremio, ahora solo faltaba Gray Él sería un duro hueso de roer, pero tenía la sensación de que todo saldría bien.

\- ¡Chicos Se está moviendo vengan! – Grito Lucy emocionada y todos corrieron a poner sus manos en la barriga de ésta.

\- ¿Por qué se mueve Lucy? – La pequeña Wendy, aunque estaba emocionada también sentía curiosidad.

\- Pues... ¡Porque está feliz, de que estemos juntos! – Exclamo ella feliz y la abrazo, sin duda desde ese día las cosas mejorarían en su vida, ya no estaría tan sola como antes.


	2. Capítulo 2

La pronta llegada del amanecer lastimo un poco sus ojos, y los obligó a abrirse lentamente, llevo sus manos a sus lastimados ojos chocolate y tras un bostezo se estiró un poco y sintió como el bebé que crecía dentro de ella la pateaba un poco, sus manos fueron a su vientre y acarició allí, le dolía cuando el bebé estaba tan inquieto y solo deseaba que se calmara un poco.

\- Bebé... calma por favor... - Susurro Lucy acariciando suavemente su vientre y al sentir que su pequeño le hacía caso sonrió tiernamente – Eres muy bueno cariño –.

Se levantó de la cama y sus pies descalzos sintieron el frío del suelo de esa habitación, el pijama que traía cayó hasta sus tobillos grácilmente, dio pasos hacia la ventana y contemplo el sol del nuevo día mientras acariciaba su vientre, le dolía mucho el cuerpo y la cabeza pero no podía permitir que los demás se siguieran preocupando por ella, ella era una mujer fuerte y aunque su corazón estaba muy lejos de ella, no dejaría que su alma cayera, tenía que seguir adelante, por Happy, por Wendy y por ese bebé que venía encamino.

\- ¡Son las seis y quince! se me va a hacer tarde – Con estas palabras literalmente corrió a darse un baño y a colocarse un lindo vestido color amarillo pastel, peino su cabello y arreglo su cama, llevando sus puños a su cintura suspiro. – Es hora de empezar un nuevo día –.

Camino fuera de su habitación y se dio cuenta que todos dormían, así que aprovecho para barrer, regar las plantas y ponerse en la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno para todos, Lucy sin duda era una súper ama de casa que se preocupaba por todos los detalles del hogar. Mientras los panqueques de Happy y Wendy se hacían saco toda la ropa sucia para llevarla al lavadero, sin duda era mucha ropa, aunque no se sorprendía, llevaban casi siete meses conviviendo juntos dos hombres y una niña, un caso perdido totalmente diría ella. En menos de dos horas la casa estaba impecable, la ropa estaba tendida y ella se dedicaba a colocar el café, los panqueques, el jarabe de maple, los huevos y el pan en la mesa, cuando la cansada Lucy se iba a sentar un rato alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta, suspiro y se encaminó a abrirla, tras esta, estaba un hombre alto y bien vestido, de traje azul y una característica especie de barba corta, el mismísimo Jellal Fernández.

\- ¡Jellal! – Se apresuró a abrazarle tiernamente.

\- Lucy, wow... tu estas – Fue interrumpido por ella.

\- Súper embarazada si, lo se jaja – Lucy estaba feliz de ver a Jellal.

\- Sí, eso, pero también estas hermosa – Estaba impresionado por la belleza de la chica.

\- Gracias Jellal, pasa, estaba sirviendo el desayuno aún aquí todos están en los brazos de Morfeo – La joven hizo pasar al hombre y lo sentó en la mesa sirviéndole café recién hecho y ofreciéndole comida. Jellal negó la comida puesto que ya había comido y no tenía hambre.

\- Cuéntame Lucy, ¿dónde está Natsu? Ese pillín ya va a tener su segundo hijo y no avisa– Jellal tomaba de su café y sintió como Lucy se ahogó un poco con el agua, reincorporándose rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

\- No... soy madre soltera Jellal, vine aquí porque estaba con Happy sola en ese lugar y sinceramente quería que este bebé naciera con la alegría de esta gran familia llamada Fairy Tail– Lucy explicaba todo de manera poética, intentaba disminuir a su amigo el golpe de que estaba sola en el mundo, pero Jellal no era tonto, y aunque no tenía el genio ni la mirada de Laxus, Lucy no saldría tranquila de aquella situación.

\- Entiendo que no me quieras decir quién es el padre, sabes perfectamente que todos nosotros seremos padres de esta criatura que viene en camino, pero deberás explicar ahora mismo donde esta Natsu, y porque no está contigo – Jellal había dicho lo mismo que Laxus, Lucy debía estar tranquila, su bebé y Happy no estarían solos jamás.

\- Jellal, gracias por esas palabras, ustedes de verdad son mi única familia, lo único que tengo de verdad gracias – Estaba sinceramente agradecida con él - ¿Natsu? Hace siete meses que no sabemos de él, un día se marchó y aunque lo buscamos no apareció más, yo pensé que era algo de alguna manera temporal, porque él siempre se desaparecía pero... - Lucy bajó el rostro, no se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era para ella misma hablar sobre él, sus manos se apretaron en su vestido bajo la mesa – No volvió - Término y Jellal suspiro, no podía de ninguna manera presionar más a Lucy, se notaba perfectamente que la pobre había pasado por muchas cosas sola y ahora que tenía un respiro de todo aquello él no podía venir y quitarle su paz así que se resignó por ahora.

\- Corazón, Laxus me llamó con tanta urgencia, tenemos dos hombres adultos nada fáciles, dos pequeños niños y una mujer con bebé a bordo y una casa muy pequeña, Lucy en menos de dos días este lugar será una espléndida casa para todos nosotros, porque pienso quedarme aquí lo más que mi trabajo me lo permita – Jellal era un hombre perfecto, sabía que decir y en el momento oportuno, inteligente y amable.

\- No te olvides de Levy, Gajeel y Erza que de seguro vienen también – Lucy reía gratamente.

\- Oh! Tenemos entonces tres hombres nada fáciles, nuestra querida lectora y nuestra peli escarlata, no será nada fácil -. Ambos disfrutaban plenamente de aquella conversación que los hizo reír y acordarse de todos sus amigos y de las distintas personalidades de cada uno, se reían y comían unas galletas que estaban en la cocina, Lucy tenía mucho tiempo que no se reía tanto y Jellal disfrutaba mucho de hacer reír a la chica, fue entonces cuando ambos escucharon una puerta abrirse, seguido de pasos cortos que llegaron al comedor, el pequeño Happy había despertado al fin y sin mirar al acompañante de su madre fue directamente a ella para abrazarla y besarle la mejilla, Lucy suavemente le abrazo también y le beso la mejilla.

\- Oye Happy saluda que hay invitados no seas maleducado – Le hablo graciosamente al oído a su medio dormido pequeño, este se volvió a ver quién era el invitado y se le abrieron los ojos como dos platos al ver a Jellal, anteriormente habían tenido una conversación, pero Lucy no se había enterado nunca de esto así que rápidamente este se apresuró a hablar.

\- ¡Lucy! No es lo que tú piensas en verdad, no pensé en ningún momento dejarte de verdad Lucy no te dejare – Él explicaba muy serio y casi desesperado pensando que Jellal estaba allí para llevárselo, Lucy por su parte se mostraba sorprendida.

\- ¿De qué hablas Happy? Jellal es amigo nuestro, vino a vernos porque nos extrañaba es todo -.

\- Pequeño Happy sabes muy bien cuál es tu misión así que no me falles – Jellal le guiño el ojo a Happy y Lucy sorprendida rio.

\- Hey, ustedes esconden algo, ¿Happy? – Miró a Happy sonriéndole.

\- Lo siento Lucy, son secretos entre el general y yo – Con esto se fue por el pasillo, Lucy se quedó abrumada de que su bebé no le quisiera decir.

\- ¿A dónde vas caballerito? – Preguntó asomando su cabeza por el pasillo.

\- A cepillar mis dientes y arreglarme, esos panqueques huelen muy bien – Con estas palabras él se metió en el baño.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso Jellal? – Pregunto Lucy.

\- Secretos Lucy, secretos – Se limitó a contestar sonriendo y tomando más de su café, Lucy rio y decidió dejar las cosas así, que el pequeño tuviera sus secretos no estaba mal y estaba segura de que con Jellal ningún secreto le haría daño.

Minutos después Happy estaba en la mesa comiendo como animal sus panqueques, Tifa había ido a vestir a Wendy y Laxus ya estaba digiriendo el pan y huevo peor que Happy, ambos tenían un apetito voraz, mientras Jellal les decía una y otra vez que le dejaran a Wendy porque si no Lucy los mataría, fue entonces cuando volvieron las mujeres de la casa y se sentaron también en la mesa, comieron todos riéndose y disfrutando mucho de la compañía de Jellal.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, la embarazada de la casa se dedicó a lavar los trastes en el fregadero mientras que Laxus y Jellal hablaban sobre las ampliaciones que tendría la casa, trabajar con el petróleo le había llevado a Gray y a Laxus acumular una pequeña fortuna que pagaría con todos los gastos de la casa y aunque Jellal le pidió que no pagará nada el hombre con su seriedad siempre ganaba y decidieron que Laxus pondría todos los materiales y Jellal la mano de obra, así cerraron el trato que haría que ese lugar fuera una hermosa casa híper familiar para todos.

Happy y Wendy por otra parte dibujaban con muchos crayones de colores como querían que fuesen sus habitaciones. Wendy había escogido algo rosa y cama de princesa y obviamente una gran casa dentro de su cuarto para que todas sus muñecas vivieran allí, Happy por su parte quería el azul con metalizado, deseaba que su cama tuviera forma de auto y en lo que más puso énfasis era que quería una puerta que condujera directamente a la habitación de su madre para protegerla siempre, este detalle hizo que a Lucy se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas por aquella felicidad.

Jellal hizo muchas llamadas con su teléfono de última generación y en menos de tres minutos ya estaban dadas todas las órdenes para que comenzara la construcción, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre bien formado con cara de molesto y un cigarro en la boca hizo su aparición tras esta.

\- ¿Pensaban remodelar MI #$#$#$# casa sin consultarme a mí? – El pelinegro había escuchado todo.

\- ¡Gray! – Lucy corrió desde la cocina a abrazar a su gran amigo que acababa de llegar olvidándose por un momento de su estado, Gray sonrió al verla allí y se apresuró a abrazarla, pero cuando vio ese inmenso vientre y girar el rostro hacia los lados y no ver a alguien que fuera el padre su sonrisa desapareció.

\- ¿Dónde está el maldito desgraciado? – Jellal y Laxus intentaron negar "disimuladamente con la cabeza" pero Gray no era como ellos, la haría escupir quien había sido el miserable y lo iría a matar.

\- Gray yo... -Fue interrumpida.

\- No te pregunte por ti, pregunte por el desgraciado – A Jellal casi le da un infarto, y si no hubiera sido por Levy y Erza que entraron y calmaron la situación, todo se hubiera puesto feo.

\- ¡Lucy¡ - Exclamó Levy quitándosela de los brazos a su insensible amigo para abrazarla con fuerza, Erza se posó junto a ella emocionada también.

\- Tifa, que los dioses de la tierra bendigan a esta pequeña criatura que está por nacer – Erza ya era la nueva líder por lo tanto estaba acostumbrada a hablar de esa forma.

\- Chicos gracias... - Lucy estaba feliz pero no podía evitar decaerse por lo que le había dicho Gray, él tenía toda la razón, cuando se iba a voltear para hablar con él, sucedió lo que ella no quería que sucediera. Sus piernas perdieron toda la fuerza que tenían, su cuerpo empezó a sudar frío y comenzó a ver borroso y doble, Levy la tomo con toda la fuerza que tuvo para que Lucy no impactara contra el suelo.

Gray, Laxus y Jellal nerviosos se acercaron y todos fueron testigos aterrorizados como la piel de Lucy se volvía pálida y ella perdía toda la fuerza de su cuerpo hasta que sus ojos se cerraron sin poder decir o hacer algo por explicar qué le pasaba.

Mientras todos estaban llevándola a la cama y Jellal marcaba desesperado el número de un médico, el pequeño Happy abrazo a Wendy y se sentaron el suelo, intentaba no llorar y solo repetía una y otra vez:

\- Hermanito, por lo que más quieras, no te lleves a mamá, no hagas que nos deje solos... -


	3. Capítulo 3

El rostro de aquel doctor cuando salió de la habitación solo puso peor a los amigos de la joven embarazada que horas antes había caído desmayada ante sus sorprendidos ojos, el pequeño Happy se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Levy mientras lloraba por su madre, al parecer él era el único que sabía que algo no estaba bien con ella, y de tanto llorar se había quedado dormido, la escritora por su parte le acariciaba la frente suavemente quitando las lágrimas y el sudor que se habían apoderado de su lindo rostro.

Cuando lo vieron salir de la habitación los tres hombres se pararon rápidamente y antes de que comenzaran a azotar al pobre doctor con preguntas, este levantó un dedo en señal de que si iban a decir algo lo reprimieran porque era su turno de hablarles.

\- ¿Cuál es el padre de la criatura? - ¿Quién estaba preparado para responder esa pregunta? Pues nadie, porque nadie sabía, cuando el doctor vio aquellos tres rostros deprimidos y esquivos de aquella pregunta suspiro. – Comprendo, vamos a sentarnos ¿sí? –

El médico había entendido perfectamente lo que estaba pasando en aquella especie de familia. Laxus, Gray, y Jellal se apresuraron a sentarse, Levy quería acercarse, pero si se movía el pequeño Happy despertaría y ella no quería volverlo a ver de esa forma así que decidió quedarse en el sofá escuchando atenta lo que tenía que decir el que vestía de blanco con el estetoscopio guindando en su cuello.

\- Es difícil para un médico dar un veredicto así, y más cuando hay niños – El médico hablaba de Wendy que estaba escuchando todo, Laxus asintió y se levantó.

\- Denme un momento –

Laxus camino hacia donde estaba Wendy y la alzó en sus brazos, Wendy sabía que él sólo hacia aquello cuando no quería que ella estuviera presente y como era una niña ejemplar no opuso resistencia.

\- Me quedaré en mi habitación – La niña lo abrazó y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta de la misma, ante esto Laxus sonrió para sí mismo. "Es una buena niña" pensó y volvió a dirigirse a la mesa, cuando estuvo sentado miró al médico.

\- La muchacha está muy mal – Hablo al fin y todos miraron a un lado al escuchar estas palabras. El rostro de Happy volvía a mojarse y esta vez las lágrimas que caían provenían de Levy.

\- ¿Qué pasa exactamente? – Deseo saber Jellal.

\- Leucemia – Solo lo dijo, sin esperar más, sin hacer sufrir más a los familiares. En ese instante un fuerte golpe en la mesa hizo que todos se sobresaltaran.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! – Gray fue el primero en expresar su intenso dolor ante aquella noticia tan terrible, Jellal tuvo que ponerse de pie y Laxus simplemente no podía aceptar aquella palabra que el médico había dicho.

\- Está en el estado crónico y ya su médula tiene muchos problemas, y por el embarazo me temo que todo se complicó – El médico seguía hablando y todos estaban en shock, fue entonces cuando Laxus se levantó de la silla con el rostro serio y apuntó al médico con su puño.

\- Dime que no es cierto – Ordenó Laxus. Jellal corrió a quitarlo de allí con Gray que se asombró mucho más.

\- ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! NO EMPEORES MÁS LAS COSAS – gritó Gray alejando a Laxus que se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar ante sus amigos, Levy no aguanto más la situación y dejando a Happy en el sofá salió de esa casa, recostada sobre la puerta se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar en suelo, se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a llorar incansablemente.

Mientras tanto dentro de aquella sala solo se escuchaba el llanto de Laxus, las maldiciones de Gray y a Jellal hablando con el médico, buscando alguna salida, quería encontrar alguna cura, no podía permitir que Lucy se le fuera de las manos, ya había perdido a Ultear en el pasado y no podía permitirse perder a otra compañera y mucho menos a Lucy.

\- ¿Qué nos recomienda hacer doctor? – La voz de Erza se alzó entre la frustración y dolor de sus compañeros.

\- Esperar, solo podemos esperar - ¿No era eso lo que decían a los familiares de personas en estados terminales? – Aquí les dejo el tratamiento que debe tener, no puedo prometerles nada, y ahora con el embarazo una quimioterapia sería fatal, por esa razón, solo deben esperar – Dichas estas palabras se despidió de aquellas personas y se retira rápidamente de aquella casa, al salir se encontró a una destrozada Levy. – El cáncer es el peor enemigo de las familias, únanse todos y verán que lo superara –

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Levy levantara el rostro y pensara mejor las cosas, el médico tenía toda la razón, no era momento de llorar sino de levantarse y seguir adelante para superar aquella situación que amenazaba con quitarles la felicidad, así que se levantó y abrió la puerta de casa.

\- Dejen de llorar chicos, vamos a salir de esto juntos, Lucy no puede hacerlo sola y por esa razón debemos ayudarla – Levy estaba muy seria, Laxus se levantó ante aquellas palabras y la miro serio.

\- Derrotaremos esto – Aun sollozaba por Lucy.

\- Por nuestra familia – Jellal se unió a ellos.

Gray se levantó también y con una sonrisa en los labios caminaron al cuarto donde su amiga estaba dormida. Mientras tanto a ciento de kilómetros de allí...

\- Parece que no hay nadie en casa – Susurro el peli rosa, tenía más de media hora intentando hacer contacto con su hogar, pero nadie contestaba el teléfono, aquello hizo que se preocupara un poco, el lugar donde estaba su hogar no era peligroso, pero... ¿Y si algo hubiera sucedido? La sola idea hizo que su cuerpo temblara. Ya había pasado casi ocho meses fuera de casa y todo desde aquella noche que lo hizo poner en duda sus sentimientos.

Flash back

"Allí estaban, el peli rosa y la rubia en aquella cama esa noche de lluvia, sus cuerpos expresaban lo que sus palabras no podían transmitirse, Natsu jamás imaginó que vería a su amiga con aquellos ojos, y aunque le dio el empujón final esa botella de vodka que ambos se tomaron juntos luego de que sus compañeros se fueron, se daba cuenta de que él siempre la quiso, él siempre la deseó y ahora que la estaba poseyendo en cuerpo y alma y Lucy le respondía de igual forma se sentía completo.

\- Natsu... Te amo – Susurró ella entre gemidos mientras este besaba intensamente sus labios.

\- Lucy... Te amo – Respondió él mirándola a los ojos fijamente, en las miradas de ambos solo había una sinceridad única, la misma sinceridad que se había forjado desde que se conocieron.

Natsu tomaba el rostro de su bella compañera entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente, Lucy gemía con suavidad al sentir como Natsu la hacía suya cada vez más con más velocidad, las manos de ella recorrían la espalda del peli rosa y comenzaba a dar pequeños gritos de placer, Natsu entre risas le tapó el rostro.

\- Shhh... se despertará Happy –

Ambos no podían contener la risa, estaban muy divertidos mientras se amaban. Fue entonces cuando Natsu sintió que no podría aguantar más y miró a Lucy muy seriamente.

\- Hazlo... sí sucede algo... estaremos juntos ¿verdad? – Ella sonreía tiernamente.

\- Juntos Lucy... - Tomo las manos de ella con fuerza y en ese instante ambos se hundieron en el placer más grande que nunca habían experimentado...

Mientras Lucy dormía, Natsu velaba su sueño mirándola y acariciando su rostro con ternura, sonreía hasta que, ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza. Se levantó de la cama confundido y vio a Lucy.

\- ¿Qué demonios hice? – Se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se vestía rápidamente, luego se encaminó hacia la puerta lentamente mirándola por última vez.

– Esto no debió haber pasado nunca Lucy... -"

Final Flash back

\- Fui un idiota y hoy... me di cuenta de eso, por eso he vuelto... - Hablaba para sí mismo y luego se puso en marcha hacia su hogar.

Al llegar allí, no encontró a nadie, y eso le preocupo aún más, ¿Dónde podrían estar? Ya era demasiado extraño, entro y todo estaba impecable, al buscar indicios de vida, se encontró una nota con aquella letra que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. "Estamos en el Gremio".

\- ¿El Gremio eh? – Salió rápidamente de la casa y se puso en camino hacia la ciudad en donde se reuniría con su familia.


	4. Capítulo 4

El viaje hasta el Gremio era largo, prácticamente había que saltar de un continente a otro, pero gracias a ese viaje llegó a la conclusión de que lo que sentía, la única que siempre estuvo en su vida y por supuesto en su corazón era Lucy, por eso él había vuelto, para intentarlo con ella y si no funcionaba iba a forzarlo porque tenía que funcionar, la vida le había dado todas las oportunidades de formar una familia con Lucy, hasta les habían enviado a Happy y él lo tomó como una si de una prueba se tratara, quizás Happy fue enviado para que Natsu al fin centrara cabeza y formará una familia con Lucy. Su mente volvió a volar y que rápido había pasado el viaje, bueno no tanto pues ya llevaba casi dos días de viaje, iba a toda velocidad; solo se detenía a comer un poco. Su largo viaje, le llevó a esa playa, ese paraíso vacacional donde el grupo pasó un tiempo especial, para aquel entonces Natsu no sabía muy bien que hacer, pero ya era hora de que todo cambiara, estaba decidido a olvidar el pasado y a vivir el presente, con Lucy y con Happy, ya era hora de sentar cabeza y formar una familia por suerte él ya tenía una, una familia que él se había encargado de abandonar y que ahora estaba dispuesto a recuperar fuese como fuese.

Mientras tanto en el Gremio, Jellal había conseguido un mejor tratamiento para Lucy, mejores doctores y obviamente mejores pronósticos. Esa tarde llegó a la casa una silla de ruedas en donde Lucy tenía que permanecer la mayor parte del día pues no podía caminar y era imposible que pudieran lograr que se quedara en cama, obviamente cuando esta vio lo que sucedía se puso como fiera.

\- ¡No van a montarme allí! – Se negaba – ¡No soy una inútil! -.

\- Lucy por favor, sino deberás quedarte en cama siempre – Le decía Jellal, cabe destacar que el único que podía hablarle era él porque si enviaban a Gray o a Laxus ellos perderían demasiado rápido la paciencia con ella y sería fatal; Erza había tenido que salir por un tiempo y Levy se encargaba de la casa y de los niños.

\- Jellal no, por favor Jellal no me hagas esto – Ella no aceptaba su enfermedad – Yo no puedo estar tan mal, no pue...- Fue detenida por Jellal.

\- Lucy, hazlo por tu bebe – abrió los ojos como dos platos y llevó su mano a su vientre palpando el movimiento del infante en el vientre materno, luego vio a Jellal y con lágrimas en los ojos aceptó estar en silla de ruedas.

-Todo va a estar bien Lucy, no permitiremos que nos dejes – Le aseguro Jellal mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

-Ustedes... ustedes... son una hermosa familia – Admitió la joven llorando.

– Jellal... no quiero morir, no quiero que mi bebé sufra, no quiero dejarlo, no quiero alejarme de Happy - Abrazo con fuerza a su amigo quien, de igual manera le devolvió el abrazo.

\- T...todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo – A el hombre se le quebrantaba la voz con todo aquello que era muy difícil para él, ni siquiera sabía si aquella promesa sería verdadera pues el cáncer y el embarazo no eran la mejor combinación.

-No mientas Jellal, nunca supiste hacerlo – Se deshizo del abrazo y le miró. – Quiero que me jures algo – Hablaba con total seriedad.

\- Dime, Lucy... - Admitió que mentía.

\- Cuando yo muera – Tomo aire, estaba cansada – Te encargaras de que a Happy y al bebé nunca les falte nada, y no hablo de cosas materiales Jellal, hablo de cariño, comprensión y amor – Su respiración era agitada.

\- Lucy, no morirás – Interrumpió el.

-Júramelo Jellal, júramelo – Exigió Lucy.

\- Te lo juro Lucy, a tus hijos nunca les faltara nada – Aseguró con seriedad Jellal, en sus años de luchas nunca jamás había sentido aquel sentimiento de no querer perder a alguien. Se negaba a perder a su amiga, no la iba dejar morir, e iba a buscar un tratamiento en el fin del mundo solo por salvarla y ver su sonrisa una vez más.

\- Gracias Jellal... - Murmuró ella, pero antes de decir algo más, Happy irrumpió en la habitación.

\- ¡Lucy! Mira lo que te dibuje – El pequeño parecía muy animado, tras él venia corriendo Wendy.

\- ¡Hey! yo también hice algo para ti – La pequeña estaba enojada.

-Jaja, niños entren y veremos los dibujos ¿sí? – La sonrisa en el rostro de Lucy volvía a aparecer.

-Mira Lucy, eres tú y yo y Wendy – Happy mostraba su dibujo con orgullo.

\- ¿Y dónde está tu hermanito en este dibujo pequeño? – Exclamó Lucy divertida al no ver al bebé en el dibujo de Happy, éste por su parte puso cara de sorprendido y pensó por un segundo.

-El bebé está durmiendo en su cuarto– Lucy y Jellal comenzaron a reír por la astucia del pequeño y Happy rio también con ellos.

Luego de un largo rato, la noche llegó a la ciudad y mientras todos dormían profundamente, una inquieta Lucy no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, no entendía la razón de su insomnio, se levantó de la cama con total cuidado de no despertar a nadie, tomó un abrigo que reposaba en una silla y se lo colocó encima del pijama, sus pies descalzos recorrieron el pasillo de la casa, sus largos cabellos rubios se movían al compás del viento, su rumbo perdido la llevó directamente a la puerta de la casa, al abrirla se encontró con la brisa nocturna y el perfume de las flores del jardín, posó su mano en su vientre y caminó un poco más afuera.

El corazón de Natsu latía muy fuerte y rápido, ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento? ¿Acaso eran nervios? No lo sabía, pero, aunque era tarde no se había detenido, debía llegar lo más pronto posible al Gremio, se moría de ganas por ver a Lucy y abrazarla, por fin a lo lejos pudo ver la entrada de la ciudad y aceleró más el ritmo.

Ella suspiró profundamente y miraba a su alrededor, las calles vacías de esa ciudad le hacían recordar el cruel silencio de su corazón, que, aunque latía a mil por hora no decía palabras, no le estaba hablando como lo hacía siempre, cuando se cansó de estar allí, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta; fue en ese instante cuando oyó ese sonido, ese sonido tan particular que soñaba cada día el volver a escuchar, Natsu estaba cerca. Con todo el dolor de su alma corrió nuevamente a la calle y una luz iluminó su rostro.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos le decían que tenía al frente, era ella, Lucy estaba allí ¿Acaso lo esperaba? ¿Qué hacía despierta tan tarde? Un momento... ¿Acaso Lucy estaba embarazada? Aquel pensamiento inundó su corazón con una tristeza única, Lucy observo esto y se acercó para poder tomar su mano, Natsu sintió la mano fría de Lucy y al darse cuenta y detallarla algo no estaba bien con ella, su rostro estaba pálido y su semblante débil.

\- Natsu... volviste... - Susurro Lucy con la voz agitada.

\- Claro que volví Lucy, volví por ti y por Happ...- Natsu fue interrumpido en el acto.

\- Aléjate de Lucy Natsu – La voz de un muy enojado Happy se alzó en aquel momento – Nos abandonas y luego vuelves y ¿pretendes que te recibamos? – Happy se acercó a su madre y miró de manera despectiva a Natsu.

Lucy ya no pudo más y tantas emociones hicieron que cayera sin conocimiento en los brazos de Natsu que con rapidez se apresuró a sostenerla. Happy miraba con desprecio a Natsu y este no sabía que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué Lucy estaba embarazada? ¿Porque ardía en fiebre? Todas estas cosas le causaban un remolino mental, y para completar, Happy lo odiaba, ¿Sus preguntas serian respondidas? ¿Acaso dentro de la casa le recibirían de igual forma? Eran interrogantes que no tenían respuesta y que sólo hallarían una cuando diera el paso y entrara a la casa.


End file.
